1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging element having a plurality of kinds of color filters, and an imaging apparatus provided with the imaging element.
2. Related Art
JP2000-196952A discloses an imaging apparatus. This imaging apparatus can control a shot image according to adaptation to luminosity. That is, the imaging apparatus controls the shot image to increase a blue color sensitivity increases as the image becomes dark, and increase a red color sensitivity as the image becomes bright.
Thus, the imaging apparatus can shoot an image applied with adaptation to luminosity similar to that of a human eye.